Anthropomorphous Cookius
The Anthropomorphous Cookius, more often simply referred to as Cookies a species of cookie Yokai and Kaiju that resemble cookies. There are many of them and they are delicious. Appearance There are two types of these yokai/Kaiju. The first type, are small cookie like beings with arms and legs. They have no facial features, however it is possible some of the chocolate chips on their bodies serve as eyes. The second type are larger creatures with a very odd appearance that looks like something SuperNerd came up with because it is. History The Cookies were a peaceful species of Yokai and Kaiju going about their lives until they were attacked by the evil Cookie Kaiju, who ate many of the Cookie's people, causing them to become an endangered species. However the Cookies would not give up and fought back against the Cookie Kaiju, eventually winning when Kermit the Kaiju showed up to calm down his fellow muppet Kaiju. The Cookies rejoiced and lived happily evar after. Later Cdr said he would give someone a cookie if they read T-Rex's entire history section. He meant one of these cookies. Abilities Type 1 * Organic Chocolate Chip Missiles. The Cookies can fire Chocolate Chip missiles from their bodies. * Edibility. The Cookies are edible. Yes this counts as an ability. * Despite being cookies, they can move around freely. * Cookie beam. By combining their energies, groups of cookies can fire a large beam of energy. * Shapeshifting. Some cookies can transform into a Cookie Dough form where they can change their body shape at will. * Playing Possum. the cookies are very good at pretending to be normal not alive cookies. Type 2 * Stronkness. The second type of Cookies are much stronger than their smaller counterparts. * Face Beam. They can also fire a beige colored energy beam from their faces. * Tentacles. Their tentacle like arms can be used to pick up opponents to throw them or choke them. * Organic Chocolate Chip Missiles. The Cookies can fire Chocolate Chip missiles from their bodies. * Edibility. The Cookies are edible. Yes this counts as an ability. * Despite being cookies, they can move around freely. * Cookie beam. By combining their energies, groups of cookies can fire a large beam of energy. * Tail. The second type of Cookie can use their tails in combat. Weaknesses * They can be eaten very easily * they are cookies. * They are very small, especially the Yokai. The Kaiju are much larger but are dwarfed by many Kaiju. Trivia * This Kaijin was originally based on the "I will give a cookie to anyone who reads T-Rex's entire history section" joke, but was changed to be a yokai at all, and be the natural prey of the Cookie Kaiju, who is my kaiju version of the Cookie Monster I have yet to make. * These are the first character on the wiki explicitly stated to be edible,although several other Kaiju on the wiki would be in theory edible. * yey i have a food kaiju now. * I am aware that this Yokai is not very creative due to just being a race of living cookies. * They have recently become slightly more creative. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Male Category:Female Category:Races Category:Food Category:Edible Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Yokai